


Thoughts by the Fire

by Naruthirnith



Series: Thoughts by the Fire [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: Set in series 1.Monsieur has just returned from war, the Chevalier doesn't know what to do. But when Monsieur flees from the King's party he knows that Monsieur needs him and that he needs Monsieur. It's my take on our beloved MonChevy reconciling..."He had seen Monsieur flee the King’s tent, he had walked past him, he had been stood with his cousin listening to the latest gossip of the court. Normally he would have found something to say, but he had been decidedly confused and upset since Monsieur had treated him so badly."





	Thoughts by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on this site! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and have finally got round to posting it! I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is the first part of two...

He had seen Monsieur flee the King’s tent, he had walked past him, he had been stood with his cousin listening to the latest gossip of the court. Normally he would have found something to say, but he had been decidedly confused and upset since Monsieur had treated him so badly. He had said such cruel things; the Chevalier had never known Monsieur to be like that. Where was his happy and carefree Mignonette? It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that Philippe must have seen some truly awful things during the war, he did, what he did not appreciate was been tossed around, abused, and hurt by the man he loved most in the world. Nevertheless, he still felt concern build up for Monsieur especially when the King followed after his brother. He decided not to follow, perhaps ordinarily he would have but not this time, especially when the King had followed Philippe. The two of them left together could end badly, the Chevalier recalled Monsieur and his brother arguing when the marriage to Henriette had been announced, until a few days ago he had never seen Monsieur so lost and angry. Instead he concentrated on the court gossip, as usual it was rumours of who was having an affair and who had been seen when and where. At some point his cousin vanished as apparently did Sophie, with no one really to speak to and bored of gossip he decided to retire to the rooms he and Monsieur shared, he did after all want to know if Philippe was alright. Once in the bedroom he sat on one of the chairs in front of the fire. The fire was casting a dim glow across the room, the crackle from the fire the only noise in the room itself…there was still plenty of noise coming in from outside. He didn't know how much time had passed before the doors opened. Philippe stumbled into the room, not from drunkenness but from lack of energy. The Chevalier did not need to wonder why, it was obvious, the tears were still falling. The Chevalier stood, went to Philippe, took his hand and walked him to the other chair in front of the fireplace. The Chevalier knelt so as to meet Monsieur’s eyes which were cast downwards.

 

“What is it?” The Chevalier asked softly, taking Monsieur’s hand.  
“I fought for him, I saw things that I will always see in my mind at the dead of night and yet I am still not useful in his eyes. I thought fighting might make him proud. I had always wanted to fight, but practicing in a court yard does not prepare you for what war is, all around was blood, it was awful. I don’t know if I will ever be myself again.” Philippe said sniffing every so often, occasionally he would wipe his face with his free hand but all that accomplished was spreading snot and tears across his face. The Chevalier took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Philippe’s face.  
“You will be, and even if you are not I will still be here….if you want me to be, that is? And honestly Mignonette I don't think your brother could possibly understand the things you have seen… I don't think I can. But unlike him I am proud of you and will do all I can to understand. You fought with honour and glory. Things your brother wants more than anything, but you my darling already have both.” The Chevalier said making sure he looked into Philippe’s eyes. It was true what he was saying, he was proud of Philippe, he was so proud of Philippe all the time.  
“I do…. want you here…. I want you here, and I always will. I- I’m sorry for how I treated you I shouldn’t have treated y-you the way I did… I shouldn't have treated a lot of people the way I did upon my arrival h-home. But e-especially you, I would n-never want to hurt you and I'm sorry I did. I love you Philippe.” The emotion was cascading, Monsieur’s voice cracked and broke. It was unusual for Monsieur to call the Chevalier by their shared first name, it took him aback slightly. By this point however, Monsieur had started sobbing again, and so the Chevalier decided he had better wipe the tears away.  
“I love you too. I missed you more than anything, it hurt to be away from you, you know! I'm glad you still want me here as I think you’d have a difficulty trying to get me to stay away, I will always try and win you back. But in seriousness, I forgive you completely for what happened upon your return, perhaps I should not have said what I did.” Chevalier said moving his hand to Philippe’s shoulder. Philippe now had his head up and was looking at the Chevalier softly.  
“It was not that, I was angry and broken, I did not know how to fix myself.” Philippe said quietly.  
“It’s okay, that is in the past now.” It was in the past, he didn't need to go back to the front again, though the Chevalier suspected that if the time came, Philippe would go back. But for now, he agreed, the past was the past.  
“I know. And I missed you, I thought of you all the time. If there is another war you must come with me.” The Chevalier couldn't decide if Monsieur was joking about the last part so for now he chuckled.  
“Then let’s pray there isn't another war! I shall call upon my pious nature!” He clasped his hands together in mock prayer. Monsieur pushed him lightly, playfully even. “For now, though I do believe it is late and is time for bed. Then tomorrow we can start afresh!” The Chevalier said standing, he held his hand out for Monsieur who took his hand. Monsieur fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The Chevalier smiled, his Mignonette was home and he wouldn’t let him go anywhere anytime soon. It was at that moment that he decided never to let Philippe out of his sight, he was not, despite his comments about his piety, a particularly religious man but all he wanted was for God to let them be together. He lay down and shut his eyes hoping that he would sleep now that he and Mignonette were reunited.

 

It was in the small hours when Philippe awoke drenched in sweat. He had had a nightmare, which mainly consisted of memories from the front. He swallowed and remembered he was home, or as close to home as his brother’s most recent project was. He turned expecting to see the Chevalier asleep, but he was awake, groggy but awake.  
“What is it, my love?” The Chevalier asked, motioning for Philippe to lean his head on the Chevalier’s chest. Philippe obliged.  
“A dream, about the front. I saw it again all of it.” Philippe said quietly.  
“It’s okay, it was what you said, a dream. Dreams can not hurt you, scare you, yes; upset you, yes but hurt you no.” The Chevalier said rubbing circles into Philippe’s arm.  
“I know but it felt real.”  
“I’m sure, but I am here and you are also here you are not there. You are safe.”  
“Don't leave, ever.” Philippe said sleep was returning, it was obvious from his voice.  
“I won’t. You’re stuck with me.” The Chevalier said, Philippe could hear the smile on his voice.  
“Good.” Philippe said nestling his head on the Chevalier’s chest, before finally falling asleep again.


End file.
